Friendships: The Story of the Frog Prince
by Unleashed Soul
Summary: **Complete** A young girl who goes from a servant's daughter to a princess, she struggles with having no friends. Will she find an unlikely friend in an unlikely place? my first story and i really really want to know if its good!!!............ please R
1. Poor Froggie!

AU: Okay this is my first story, I normally just write poetry and stuff so bare with me if this isn't exactly the best story in the world…  
  
******************  
  
Prologue  
  
Angel walked the gardens of the castle, her new younger stepsister, Spring, was playing near the fountain again. She smiled at the thought of Spring. The little girl was not a noble, but the sweetest and easiest to love creature in the world. Everyone seemed to love the young girl, except for certain nobles.  
  
She wasn't pretty. Or perhaps she was in such an odd way. Her skin was pale as stone and her hair midnight black that curled in a wild mess. She was short for her age and talked too much.  
  
Angel was quite different however, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes along with her seven sisters, she was a true noble.  
  
"What is it that you are playing with?" Angel asked walking up behind the six year old child. Spring turned to show her a little green frog.  
  
"Oh good heavens child!" Angel gasped lifting the frog between two fingers and laying it gently on the fountain. She dipped her hands into the water of the fountain to clean them. "Hear Spring, clean your hands. Don't touch animals like this anymore child, they are happy right where they are." Spring nodded dipping her hands all the way up to her elbows into the water.  
  
"Angel," Spring asked flinging her arms around the air to dry them. "Can animals understand us when we talk?"  
  
"Only magical animals child," Angel said smiling down at the tiny child's lit up eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't tell her such things Angelica." Daisy said walking up behind the two younger girls. She grabbed Spring's chin and looked down into her face. "Go wash your face child! It's filthy!" Spring grinned an evil grin and pulled down her oldest stepsisters dress and throwing an unhappy frog down the front of the dress. Angel's eyes grew wide with delight and she tried not to laugh as her sister danced around in panic trying to remove the frog from her dress. Spring ran off for the woods.  
  
Daisy swore a slight curse of revenge and walked off to change and get ready for the dinner.  
  
Angel waited by the woods for her younger stepsister to return.  
  
Spring played near the river and kicked off her shoes. She didn't like being a princess. She wasn't allowed to be barefoot, or have a dirty face, or touch animals. She missed when her mother and she lived in the little cottage, just the two of them. Then the king saw how beautiful her mother was and now she has to be a princess.  
  
"Hello!" she yelled out to the silence, hoping to hear a magical animal call back. She sighed in defeat and looked for her shoes, she started to cry when she couldn't find them and hurried back towards the palace.  
  
"Spring, you are a princess now," Angel said taking the little girl's hands and wiping her eyes. "Your going to have to start acting like it." Spring nodded and let Angel walk her back to Angel's large rooms.  
  
Angel dressed Spring in a dark green dress, the same color as Spring's eyes, and put tiny combs in her hair. She even gave her new green satin shoes.  
  
The dinner went wonderfully and everyone (except Daisy) thought Queen Violet was beautiful and would make a good queen. There were rumors that she might even bring a son to the kings family, this helped with the fact that she was not a born noble.  
  
Violet sat next to her husband. Her long light brown hair was piled up in a knot ontop her head and she had small purple flowers weaved in it. Her dress was the same shade of purple as the flowers and had gold trim.  
  
Daisy sat on the other side of the king with her golden hair down in a lovely fashion, she wore a lovely blue dress with lace on the bodice. Next to her sat the second to oldest sister Rose, and next to her the third oldest.  
  
Angel was her father's favorite daughter and asked to be allowed to sit next to Spring to help her with eating properly. Spring found it annoying and was very happy when it was time for her to retreat to her room. A nanny took her and changed her into her bed clothes and tucked her in that night. 


	2. A Story

The next day Spring walked out in the woods to get away from Daisy's rude comments. Spring skipped about the river once again barefoot, this time however she remembered where she put her shoes. She even packed herself a small lunch of sandwiches and milk.  
  
"For a piece of your lunch I will give you a story."  
  
Spring jumped and looked at an old man with a cane. His hair was as black as hers, but it had silver strands in it. He was thin, wearing very ragged clothes and he leaned heavily on his cane. The terribly haggard appearance of the man scared her, but only for a moment. Spring was too light hearted and loving and quickly went busy at unpacking her lunch.  
  
"Sure you can have some." She said in her young and innocent tone. Her tiny hands were busy as was her mouth. "You can sit there and I can sit here. And you can have more food then me because your older but I really like milk and if you want I can bring more tomorrow but I - " The man smiled at the child ramblings and sat down where it was she told him to.  
  
She set out the food and crossed her legs as she looked the old man over.  
  
"Would you like to hear a story child?" Springs mouth was so full of sandwich she just nodded and the man stuffed down one sandwich before beginning.  
  
"Once upon a time there lived a young prince who loved a young servant girl. Of course he could not marry the girl because he was the prince. The servant girl's heart was broken and one careless day she drowned in this very river.  
  
The servant girl's mother was very sad. How could anyone do this to her beautiful daughter? She used magic to seek out the truth and in her rage she vowed to get revenge on the young prince.  
  
She ended up putting an evil spell on the young prince. She turned him into a frog! The only way to break the spell was for a princess to kiss him."  
  
"Why a princess?" Spring interrupted through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Because child, the prince had to marry a princess, that's why the young servant girl's heart broke, and the evil witch decided that no princesses would want to touch icky frogs!"  
  
"I like frogs!" Spring swallowed. "They are good at scaring my older stepsister."  
  
The old man smiled at the young girl's spirit. He figured she probably scared more people then just her older stepsister.  
  
"Try a snake," he said standing up. "Might work better next time." He regretted the suggestion when the small girl's eyes lit up with scheming delight. He shook his head and stood.  
  
"Are you going to come back?" Spring asked cleaning up the lunch and putting it back into her basket. The man shook his head, but offered no explanation. Spring sighed and put her shoes on. "Well I have to go home. Maybe I can find a snake on my way home." She said, more to herself then to the man.  
  
The man leaned heavily on his cane and walked off into the deeper forest. 


	3. A Frightful Sight

Years seem to fly by quickly. Spring's life had changed since her mother had married the king. Spring soon accepted the fact that she must act like a princess in front of people (when she was alone she could act however she wanted). Her mother now though seemed to have little time for her and had a nanny tuck her in at night. When Spring turned 17 Angel stopped spending so much time with her and started seeing a certain man. Spring began to feel lonely and wished for a friend more then anything.  
  
Spring danced around the shallow parts of the river in her bare feet. Her black curls bounced in a wild unruly mess and her face and hands had earth on them. She new she had to clean before she went home, but she wasn't going back for awhile. Daisy would get her if she did. Even now that she was older she still loved to torment her older stepsister who was so rude to Spring and her mother. Spring looked at the deeper parts of the forest. She had always wanted to explore them, but her mother had said how dangerous it was for young girls. She smirked at her mothers cautions, her mother would never know if she just took a little peek.  
  
Spring walked out of the river and stayed close to the rocky shore as she walked.  
  
"I can't get lost if I stay close to the river." she said aloud to herself. She seemed to speak to herself more often lately; with Spring's mouth so used to running constantly she was far less lonely, and far less careful.  
  
Spring talked to herself for a rather long time before stopping.  
  
She stopped talking and looked around herself. The river had grown deep and harsh, jagged rocks poked out from beneath the bubbling water. The trees grew thicker and looked angry and mean and very little light shown through the leaves. Spring shivered from the anger the forest showed.  
  
"It's so different here." she said, slightly unnerved.  
  
"Isn't it though." came a voice from behind, Spring nodded to the voice. Then jumped and turned realizing that it was herself answering back.  
  
"Who is there?" she demanded when she saw no one was around.  
  
No answer.  
  
Spring looked around slightly confused. Perhaps it was her imagination? She shook that idea out, but shrugged anyways and turned shakily towards the direction of her home.  
  
"What's your name?" the voice asked making Spring jump again.  
  
Spring cleared her throat and slowly picked up a stone. She wasn't going to be defenseless.  
  
Finally the speaker showed itself. A large almost animal looking creature stepped forward. He was very tall, his skin was an odd green-yellow shade, his face was large and different and it scared the young girl.  
  
Spring screamed at what she saw and half threw the rock before attempting to run off. She instead tripped and fell into the fast flowing river.  
  
Spring knew how to swim, but her dress tangled in her legs and the currant was far too strong for her to fight. She fell deeper in soon her lungs began to fill with water. She hit a rock and everything went black. 


	4. Bad Manners and Alot of Guilt

The frog like man pulled Spring from the water and onto the shore, her head was bleeding and she was cut up a little on her arms and legs. He rubbed his forehead, she had hit him good with that stone and it took him a second longer to save her from the water. He shook his head and patted the girl's cheek to wake her up.  
  
Spring opened her eyes and wanted to scream again but instead coughed up water.  
  
"Who are you?" Spring managed after a coughing for a long time.  
  
"My name? Oh yes, it's Dev." Spring stared at him hard. What was he? She made sure to keep her mouth closed as she thought so that she wouldn't speak aloud. "And your name would be?"  
  
Spring thought of a smart mouthed comeback that she would normally give Daisy, but realized that this man... or whatever he was, had saved her life.  
  
"Spring." She said in short. She stood on shaky and scratched up legs. Dev offered a webbed hand to help her stand but she declined. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes. She regretted looking at him at first, then regretted being so rude. He looked hurt and sad and... Something else. Something that seemed familiar to her but she didn't quite understand.  
  
Dev turned to walk away, this girl apparently wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"Wait." Spring cursed herself in her mind. "I'm sorry. Thank you. I should have been more polite, you just startled me you see and thank you for saving me, I owe you and my name is Spring, I know I didn't quite say that so politely a moment ago. I guess I owe you then don't I?"  
  
Something in Dev's odd eyes showed a light but soon it faded away. "You don't owe me anything." He said and started to walk away again.  
  
Spring's guilt rose in her horribly quickly, she hated guilt, and she really didn't want to be mean to him.  
  
"Where do you live?" She asked looking around the forest and then moaning in distaste.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm lost." she said with a slight stamp of her bare foot. She looked up river and realized she knew how to get back, but it was getting dark fast, and she was scared.  
  
"I can walk you to... well to the outer parts of the forest." Said Dev, not knowing quite where the girl lived. Spring nodded and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, I would really like that. So where are you from?" She stopped her questioning there, trying her best not to talk much like she was always downed for doing.  
  
Dev began to walk her home, he told her of a small pond that rested in the very heart of the forest, he had wondered off looking to explore. His home sounded very beautiful, Spring thought to herself. The castle was extraordinarily beautiful yes, but she didn't want to tell him about it, she didn't like it. She instead told him of her life in the small cottage with flowers and ivy and a lot of good times.  
  
Spring watched Dev's odd face as he spoke, he started to seem less scary and more sweet, she even began to like him a little. Guilt for the way she treated him earlier made her feel bad again and she apologized again. Soon they made it back to where Spring's little adventure started.  
  
"I know where I am now," she said looking at the familiar surroundings of her everyday hiding-spot. "I come here nearly everyday, so I am pretty certain I can make it back home from here -"  
  
Spring kept rambling about walking home and coming back to this spot tomorrow and the day after and so on. Dev smiled and shook his head, she talked too much, but it was nice compared to the nothings he heard in the Forest.  
  
Spring turned to say good bye to Dev but turned to find he was already gone. She frowned at not having the chance to tell him goodbye, she really felt like a bad person... she gritted her teeth at the thought, perhaps even like Daisy. 


	5. Losing an Angel

Spring made it back to the castle before it was too dark, but she knew she would still be frowned at for being out, dirty and even soaking wet. Just as she made it to the gardens Daisy called out to her.  
  
"Good heavens look at you! What were you doing? Looking for a fish to put in my soup?" She snapped mockingly. "Get dried and changed this moment!"  
  
Spring, in no mood for an oral combat swept down in a low, mocking curtsy.  
  
"Oh please forgive me your highness!" She said over exaggerating. Then stood and rolled her green eyes and walked to her chambers to clean herself. Daisy yelled rude comments to her back as she walked but Spring felt like all those comments was what she said to Dev. She cried. She cried for along time before getting up and getting ready for dinner.  
  
She dressed in a simple dress of green and decided to take a short walk in the garden to get some air before dinner. She felt better after she cried and even remembered that she apologized to him twice and was nice to him afterwards. Feeling better she scooped up a fish for Daisy's soup and hurried into the dinning hall.  
  
"Spring?" Angel asked resting her hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Put the fish down, not in the soup and please do not make a show tonight. There will be an announcement and I want you to be very quiet during and after." Spring nodded. "Daisy said you looked bad coming in from the forest. You were wet? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I fell into the river." Spring said, she opened her mouth again to tell Angel all about the odd looking man that saved her but Sir Henry came up to talk to her and Spring was cut short. Spring rolled her eyes and walked to take her seat. She didn't like Sir Henry and wondered what it was Angel cared about him for. He was an old man! A good 20 years older then Angel.  
  
The announcement that the king had broke Springs heart. Angel was to marry Sir Henry, he was a duke of a different place, (Spring didn't know or care where) and Angel was to move away to live with him in his castle.  
  
Spring kept her promise to Angel and sat very still and quiet. After she was excused Spring ran into the woods to the river. Her shoes were ruined by the mud but she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone. Angel was the only person she had that she could talk to, that talked to her like she was a person and not a child. When Angel left Spring would be alone. She would have no one to talk to and no one to care for her. Her mother was to busy and she didn't care much for her other stepsisters. And Daisy would be unbearable to be with. Why couldn't Sir Henry take Daisy away instead of Angel?  
  
Spring sat by the river and cried for along time. She laid on the river bank and cried till she fell asleep. 


	6. A Friend

Spring opened her eyes slowly. When she saw that she was not in her room she sat up and looked about her. It was still dark, but she could easily recognize the river and then remembered why she was here. She forced back the tears. She didn't want to cry anymore.  
  
"Why are you out here so late? You do know it's dangerous, don't you?" Asked a voice from behind. Spring turned and saw Dev walking towards her. He squatted down in front of her and cocked his head to the side to study her face. "You're crying?"  
  
"My stepsister is the only person that still loves me, and now she is going to be married and must move far away." she tried so hard not to cry again, but never the less the tears came, one by one the fell slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"What about your mother? I had thought you said you lived alone with her?" Spring looked up at him trying to remember what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, she remarried, so now I had to move from my home and live with stepsisters. My oldest is so mean to me, and the youngest is the kindest, but she is moving. And mother is busy with other things and I have seven stepsisters so she is always taking care of things with them too and-"  
  
"I am sure your mother still loves you." He said knowing if he didn't stop the way the talk was going the girl would never seem to stop crying. He wiped her tears away with a webbed hand sat closer to her. "Don't cry for your stepsister anymore either. She probably loves this man and wants to be with him. She will be happier this way. And a mother never stops loving. Or a Father. Or a Friend."  
  
"I don't have a father or a friend Dev." Spring said crying again. Dev put his arm around her and hugged her.  
  
"I'll be your friend Spring, if you'll let me?" Spring moved closer to him and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Spring stopped crying and looked up at the frog like creature. Spring sat looking up at Dev for along time before answering. She looked into his eyes again and suddenly saw something that she recognized more then anything; he was lonely. Spring smiled a wide and happy smile. One that Dev had not seen before.  
  
"And I'll be your friend too!" she said happily. Dev smiled back and very gently kissed Spring on the cheek. Then stood, bringing her up with him.  
  
"You look beautiful." he said quietly as he looked at her dress and her hair, then he noticed she had no shoes on.  
  
"I have to dress like this for dinner, but I like dressing in more comfortable clothes better." Dev smiled and nodded, she seemed to be so free.  
  
"Where do you live that you must dress in such a way?" he asked, she had said she moved and he wished to know where.  
  
Spring sighed and told him of his mother marrying the king. Dev's eyes lit up for a moment. Spring looked back down at her feet then over at the river.  
  
"Why ever would you not like being a princess?" he asked in pure amazement.  
  
"I'm not allowed to do what it is I please. I don't want to dress in beautiful dresses or elegant shoes and prance around like I know everything. I want to know everything for how it is! I want to walk barefoot in the woods, wear only the most comfortable things, and not have to be something I am not to please others."  
  
Dev nodded. "I've known many princesses. And never once had I seen them like that. Is Angel this way?"  
  
"Well, she is marrying the man her father wishes for her to marry. He is so old-"  
  
"I am 245 years old you know." Dev said, smiling at the shock in the girls eyes.  
  
"I have only a few more months to be eighteen. What if they make me marry an old toad Dev?"  
  
Spring snapped her head up and was about to try to form and apology but Dev's loud laugh stopped her.  
  
"Well an old Toad isn't that bad you know. And do you think your mother would do that?" Spring thought for a moment then shook her head.  
  
"No, I am not a born noble, so I am not really a princess, so they probably won't." Spring shivered in the night air. "I don't want to go back to the palace yet Dev, would you stay with me for a short time longer?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
They sat together along the river shore for along time talking, or just enjoying the silence until Spring had to leave. They decided to meet there again and continue their promised friendship. 


	7. The Fight

"Dev?" Spring called out for her friend. Dev was there in a heartbeat. They had been meeting by the river for close to a month now and their friendship had grown into something true and strong.  
  
Spring had come to see more in the frog like man then before. He may have a scary face, but he had a wonderful heart. Spring laughed about the things she did to Daisy, and Dev always seemed to think it was funny.  
  
"What gave you the snake idea?" Dev asked as Spring tried for the fourth time to climb the tree to the branch Dev sat on.  
  
"Huh? Ohh, been doing that since I was six, don't remember where it was I got it." She said dropping down from the first branch again. She thought back to try to remember again where it was she found the idea but it seemed to cloud over. "How is it you climb so high?"  
  
"I just do, ladies shouldn't climb anyways." he said climbing down to be next to Spring.  
  
"So you've told me. How is it you know what ladies or princesses do or don't do?"  
  
"I've known several in my years." Dev said smiling with a remembering look in his eyes.  
  
"Did you speak to them?" Dev stopped smiling.  
  
"No lady wants to speak to something like me." He looked down at his froggie hands. "I would scare them like I scared you."  
  
"You only scared me because it was dark and I couldn't see how sweet you were!" Spring said smiling and leaned over and kissed Dev gently on the cheek. He looked up at her, almost as if he expected something, then smiled big and playful rubbed dirt on her cheek.  
  
"Hey Dev," Spring asked wiping her cheek then looking down at the dirt she wiped off. "Where you...you know... always like this?"  
  
Dev smiled for a moment then shook his head.  
  
"No, once I was lonely, now I have you." Spring looked up but did not smile back.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
Dev sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. His face looked angry.  
  
"Was I always ugly and scary?" he asked sarcastically rude.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"Well what did you mean then, child."  
  
The word child, he had to use it! Spring felt anger build in her own stomach.  
  
"I am not a child, Dev. I asked you a simple question, why be so rude to me?"  
  
"Because, it is something I don't want to talk about! Cant you just figure that out or do I have to tell you like I would a stubborn child?"  
  
"I am a woman, Frog! Not a child!" Spring snapped back. "How dare you I am a... I am a princess." Spring winced at her title, but she wanted him to be nice to her again.  
  
"You are no Princess." Dev said softly. "You are a simple common girl!"  
  
"You sure do like spending time with this simple girl don't you, Frog!"  
  
"And you with this Frog! I only promised to be your friend because you looked like you needed one. Don't think I need you as well!"  
  
Spring took a deep breath and try to hold back the tears. He was right, she had needed him...  
  
"Just go then you dumb frog! Go back to your pond and I will be fine here! I don't need you! Or Angel! Or anyone!" Spring let the tears of her rage fall and she turned and ran towards the castle once more, leaving Dev to think about what it was he had just done, and said to his only friend.  
  
Daisy sat in the gardens and picked one of the flowers that she was named after, it was truly as beautiful as she. When she saw Spring walking from the woods an evil smile formed on her face and she walked towards the common girl.  
  
"Out playing with your imaginary friends again?"  
  
"At least I have some, even your imaginary friends run from you in fright." Spring said feeling the anger return. She had stopped being angry and had started feeling more hurt as she ran off towards the castle. Soon she had slowed into a walk and slumped and felt sick and sad. Now she had new rage forming and Daisy was an easy target to release it on.  
  
"Why you damn excuse for a child!" Daisy said in a harsh whisper. "I am everything your not, and everything you want to be. Look at me and look at you. I am beautiful, who wouldn't want to be my friend? I even have men lined up to marry me while you stand in the woods like the dogs! You are nothing but a simple common girl!"  
  
Spring opened her mouth to speak but nothing came through. That was what Dev called her, simple and common. The two words went over and over in her head. Why did she have to ask the question? She didn't know it would hurt him so bad, and she didn't understand what it was he actually was.  
  
New tears formed in Springs eyes but she tried to push them back, she looked up once more at Daisy. A glare that made Daisy step back a step, then Spring lifted her head and walked, simple and common like, to her room. 


	8. All My Fault

She was wrong. She was so wrong to ask him such a question. Dev thought while he stood watching the trail that she had just ran away by. She was nothing like what he thought when he offered to be her friend. She was stubborn, and rude, and not at all princess like, she even hated royalty! She was mean, think of how she treated Daisy! And thinking back on the day they met, she even threw a stone at him like he was some animal! Dev thought some more.  
  
* You are an animal.*  
  
He shook his head, no, he was a prince! He shook his head again.  
  
* Yeah and where, oh mighty prince, is your kingdom? Your life as a prince is gone. * The voice in the back of his head rang in his heart painfully, but he felt it was true.  
  
A princess couldn't even break the spell! He was now a frog forever, an ugly nothing of a man.  
  
* She wasn't a princess, she wasn't anybody. She was ugly. Where are her lovely golden locks? Princesses are supposed to be beautiful. She doesn't know anything of a princess. *  
  
Dev nodded again to the voice. True, she was free though, and happy.  
  
* Not happy, ignorant.*  
  
Dev shook his head.  
  
"She is beautiful!" he said aloud. "Maybe she wasn't what everyone else considers beautiful, but I saw beauty in her!"  
  
*Don't be as foolish as her, she was dumb and ugly. She was a simple common girl. She will give you nothing, she can't break the spell. What good is she?*  
  
"She is my friend, she kept me from being lonely, she keeps me sane."  
  
*Sane? You think your sane Frog?*  
  
Dev snickered, true, look at him speaking to a voice in the back of his head. He shook his head. It made sense though, Spring wasn't helping him. He didn't care for her.  
  
Dev turned towards his home, he hadn't gone back there since he met Spring.  
  
When he returned to the lovely pond he looked at it. There was an opening in the trees and light shown in brightly. The pond was closer to the trees on one side and a lovely small field of wildflowers grew about with butterflies skipping on them on the other side of the little pond.  
  
Dev sat down on a stone and watched the butterflies dance. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, wanting to smell the air of his home but instead he smelled Spring's sent, it wasn't sweet like the flowers, *like princesses are supposed to smell like,* but it was real. He saw her face when he closed his eyes. It wasn't flawless and perfect, *like how princesses were supposed to look like,* but it was real. The truth was she was real, and he wanted to be close to her. He felt something for her, she was just so...  
  
*She is nothing you damn Frog! Don't like her, don't love her! She will bring you only pain!*  
  
"It's true, love only hurts. I won't hope anymore, I am this creature and this is how I will stay." He curled into a ball and cried, and soon drifted off into a disturbed and nightmarish sleep.  
  
In his dreams Page was there, the servant girl whom he loved from the beginning. She was so beautiful, she should have been born a noble. Her skin was perfect in everyway, no flaws. Her hair was as yellow as the sun and she had eyes that were such a lovely shade of blue-violet. He stood watching her by the fountain, the very fountain Spring now plays around.  
  
"Hello Page," The prince said walking up to the servant girl. "Your beauty seems to grow every day."  
  
She smiled at him, what a smile it was! She was so radiant. He was sure once his father saw her he would be allowed to marry her; she was more beautiful then even the fairest princess.  
  
"I love you, Devon." Dev leaned in to kiss her but suddenly she changed. She turned into her mother.  
  
"It is your fault! You killed my daughter!" The woman said in rage, tears were streaming down her face and she looked like she had been crying for so long, she looked so sad. "You killed my Page!" She mumbled words and a light blinded Dev. An odd copper taste filled his mouth and it grew dry, then everything went black.  
  
Dev opened his eyes.  
  
*It is your fault, you know. If you weren't foolish enough to let her love you or fall in love with her she would still be alive. You did kill her Devon, you did kill Page.*  
  
Dev curled tighter in his ball and cried. It was all his fault. He fell back to sleep and this time his dreams were of Spring.  
  
Spring played happily in the river kicking the water around. She turned and looked at him. Her wild black curls bouncing freely. Then she laughed, her laugh was young, innocent and sweet. She kicked a small splash of water at him and danced around the water once more.  
  
Dev stood and walked to her, he wanted to dance and be carefree with her. He took her hand and they danced in the water together, a soft slow dance and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
But then Dev pushed her away and turned his back on her.  
  
"What is wrong Dev?" Spring asked sweetly.  
  
"Leave me alone, I am ugly, you shouldn't be my friend." He heard himself say the words but that is nothing like what he said.  
  
"No, your not ugly my friend!" Spring said cheerfully hugging him once more.  
  
"Your not a princess. You can do no good for me." He heard himself say. "I have no need of you as my friend."  
  
He watched as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"But I love you Dev."  
  
"Your love is not good enough for me."  
  
He watched as Spring cried and ran off towards her home. He never saw her again.  
  
Dev woke once more with a horrible feeling. Of course that's not how it happened! It was different, she asked him such a hurtful question. And she never said she loved him. And he would never say the things he said. But still, the dream led to the truth. He stopped being her friend when she had nothing to offer him but friendship in return. And now he would never see her again, and it was all his fault.  
  
*You are foolish Frog, and losing both women was all your fault.*  
  
"All my fault." He said quietly over and over again as he laid in his flowery bed. "All my fault." 


	9. Two Lost Friends

Spring brushed through her unruly curls and piled them in a lovely knot ontop her head. She dressed herself in a simple but lovely green dress and even but on a small emerald around her neck. She made sure she did not look elegant, but she did look beautiful. She held her head high as she walked along the gardens, she was not common and she was going to prove it.  
  
In their one month of friendship Dev had given her a gift, he said he loved it very much but wished that she would have it. It was an old bracelet, she would give it back to him. Perfect reason to see him! She began walking towards the river.  
  
She truly had missed him, even if she wouldn't admit it. She missed talking to him and his company. When she got to the river she found no sign of him, and she vowed to herself in her mind not to call out to him. This vow lasted 5 minutes.  
  
"Dev?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper. "Dev are you there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Spring felt horrible. She missed him she truly did! She looked down the river into the deeper forest, should she go there to find him? That wouldn't be right, she shook her head, but soon found herself walking slowly towards the deeper forests. Wearing the shoes she did she had to pick and choose her way, finally she found the spot where they had first met. She slowly picked her way farther down the river and turned into the direction that Dev had told her it was in.  
  
"Well how far can it be? These woods cant be that dangerous." she talked to herself. "Why are you doing this Spring!? He hates you!"  
  
Spring stopped walking.  
  
He hates me?  
  
The thought hurt, it hurt bad and Spring couldn't think of why. Didn't she hate him too? No of course not! But why did it hurt as bad as it did to have him think of her a simple girl that was a no body, why did it hurt so bad for him to hate her? She let a tear slide down her cheek, but kept the others back. She wouldn't cry for him. She decided this was useless and turned to head back towards the castle. She soon came back upon the river and followed it back to the castle. She threw the bracelet in the river walked back out to the gardens.  
  
Dev watched her turn and walk back towards the castle. What had she been doing out here? Why did she look so lovely? He couldn't help his curiosity and followed her up to their spot. Perhaps she would come back down here and he would have a chance to speak with her. Perhaps he didn't lose her as well.  
  
Spring walked around the gardens for a short time before going back to the river. Something in her mind, or perhaps her heart told her she needed to find the bracelet. It wasn't hers to throw away like that. Slowly she made her way down the normal and beaten trail of the river. She walked to the opening that she grew to know and love and slipped out of her shoes and into the river, holding her dress up around her knees as she looked franticly for the bracelet.  
  
"Lose something?" Spring didn't have to look up to know Dev was there. Her heart leaped for joy for a moment, until she looked at him. "You throw away something in our friendship so easily?" Dev said holding the bracelet.  
  
"Yes, almost as easily as you throw away our friendship." Spring said sarcastically and stood tall. "I was just looking for it, I felt bad about throwing it away."  
  
"Why were you in the deeper parts of the forest?"  
  
"Looking to give that back to you. You said you loved it-" Spring stopped, why am I answering all his questions! she asked herself. "Just thought I would do something nice for you, sorry you have to be so damn stubborn and mean to me. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
*Think of the pain, Frog! She will only hurt you!*  
  
"I came to retrieve my bracelet." Spring nodded she pulled the pin in her hair, no more reason to play princess. Her black curls tumbled down her back and she slowly began to dance around the river.  
  
"You have it them, you man leave."  
  
Dev watched her dance. His dream came back to him. The way he felt when she told him she loved him came back to him.  
  
*The Pain, Frog, remember!*  
  
"Spring." Dev said taking a step towards her. Spring looked over at him. Her green eyes looked so sad.  
  
Spring shook her head, in the action the emerald slipped from her neck and into the water. Spring didn't notice it, she was hurting too badly. But Dev noticed everything. The way her hips swayed as she danced, the way her hair bounced freely and beautifully, and the way her eyes looked, sad and sweet. He walked to her but she turned and walked to the shore, picking up her shoes and hurrying off towards the castle.  
  
The second time that day Dev bent down to pick up a piece of jewelry from someone he loved out of the river. 


	10. Two Broken Hearts

"Why do people say love is so amazing when it seems to only break my heart?" Dev asked the silence as he stared into the green gem that laid in the palm of his hand.  
  
*Because people are dumb, they actually believe that love brings joy.* Said the voice in his mind.  
  
"I wish Spring could know that I love her, I wish-"  
  
*Stop foolish wishes, Frog, she truly has a hold on you. She is nothing, remember how beautiful Page was!*  
  
A single tear found its way down Dev's green face and onto the emerald. He put the necklace around his neck and sat down in a small green patch of grass. He thought of Spring, not Page, and everything about her.  
  
Spring walked through the garden, she thought about what had just happened. Why did Dev walk to me in the river? What did he want? Why did I run away from him!? All these thoughts and more went through her mind. Why does it hurt so much?  
  
"Well look who it is." Daisy said walking up behind Spring. "Thinking of your imaginary lover?"  
  
"Not an imaginary love." Spring said to herself, then without thinking. "But I do love him. And he hates me."  
  
Daisy stopped walking, stopped her evil grin and stared in shock at her younger stepsister. This would be the time that her kind womanly instincts came to the rescue and she would hug her sister and try to find out what was wrong. Yeah right!  
  
"You are in love? With who? With what? And of course he... it would hate you, who couldn't?" Daisy said walking up to her sister. "Like I said; if you were a beautiful princess like me he would probably not hate you. I am everything your not."  
  
Spring nodded, Daisy was right. If Spring was what everyone else thought beautiful or if she acted like a princess Dev would love her, but here she sat, alone and crying and the only comfort to her was the imaginary world she held so close. But in truth, the world was harsh, cruel and unfair. She had always thought she would fall madly inlove with a handsome knight who would love her in return and who would take her far away. But instead she is inlove with a frog, a frog! and one who doesn't love her in return, who even hated her. She let the tears run freely, even there infront of Daisy. She put her head in her hands and cried for a long time.  
  
Daisy stood stood still and stared at the younger girl. Never before had anything she said taken such an affect on the younger girl. Was she really in love with a man? It couldn't be, unless of course it was some beggar in the woods. That was perhaps the reason she was always there, Spring stood and wrapped Daisy in a hug and cried. She knew it wasn't Angel, but she needed comfort, and she would look for it anywhere.  
  
Daisy didn't understand what was happening. In the first moment she thought Spring was trying to hurt her. She stared in shock, not sure what to do. Gently she tapped the younger girl on the back.  
  
"It's okay Spring," Daisy stuttered out, not sure of anything else to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
Daisy tapped her younger stepsister on the back a few more times and let her cry. Who had done this to change her sister so much? She wasn't used to doing caring things for Spring, it was more arguments and trying to figure out what Spring would do next. Never had they actually been civil to one another, let alone hugged! Spring was going insane, Daisy was sure of it. She was also sure she had to get to the bottom of it. Only because, she told herself, she was nosy and wanted to know. She really wasn't worried about Spring in anyway. 


	11. Love

The next morning Spring found that she had lost her emerald.  
  
"Should I go look for it," she asked the reflection in the mirror. "I am sure I will see him if I do. Could I stand another confrontation with him without killing myself... or him?"  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments longer.  
  
"Why couldn't I be beautiful."  
  
"You are beautiful Spring." Spring jumped and turned to see Angel. "You always have been, no self pity remember!"  
  
Spring ran into Angel's arms and they hugged each other for along time.  
  
"Why are you here?" Spring asked wiping her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me!" Angel said moving to sit on the bed, she patted the bed next to her for Spring to sit. "Daisy sent for me, she said you were upset about a lover, and she said she didn't know what to do, that I should come and comfort you."  
  
"Daisy?" Spring thought back to the last night in the gardens. "I hugged her you know."  
  
"Yes she said you were going insane, I am beginning to agree, unless of course you slipped a roach down her dress."  
  
"No, I was crying too hard to think of something like that, but thanks for the idea." Spring said imagining the image of Daisy dancing around trying to remove a roach.  
  
"What is this about a lover, Spring?" Angel ignored the last statement, she hoped after this 'hug' and such Daisy and Spring would be kinder to one another.  
  
"Daisy was confused, I was ranting, I mean who could I love? Or who could love me? And really, where would I find such a man, in the woods? you know I have better since then an old beggar-"  
  
"You are lying, tell me Spring."  
  
"I did, and even if I was lying what would it matter? Like I said, who could love me?"  
  
Angel nodded, knowing that no matter what it was she said Spring would not listen. But she had to attempt something! "Many men could love you Spring, you are beautiful and kind." She stood and kissed Spring on the forehead. "Now come on, lets spend the whole day together."  
  
"Is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?" Spring asked standing and noticing for the first time the slight growth in her sister's belly. Angel glanced down at her rounded belly and smiled.  
  
"Hoping for a boy, but I will take anything. And so will Henry."  
  
"Do you love him, Angel?"  
  
"With all my heart." Angel had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Well, for me no. I love him and he loves me. But you do know that it wasn't easy for us to tell each other, and we fought a few times in the process. But if he didn't love me back it would tear my world apart, but I am strong, and would pull it back together." That was a lie; she would die if he did not love her as well. But it was best for Spring to think this, hopefully if this love of hers was true, and he truly did not love her in return, Spring would have the strength to pull through.  
  
Spring and Angel spent the day together. They had both truly missed each others company.  
  
The next morning Angel left. Feeling renewed Spring walked for the river. She found Dev, just as she thought she would. He stood tall with his back to her, he was staring at the water.  
  
"Hello Dev." Spring said gently. He turned slowly and looked at her, a gleam of green caught Spring's eyes and she noticed her necklace around his neck. He slowly removed it.  
  
"You probably came looking for this, well here it is."  
  
"That isn't what I was looking for. I was looking for you." Spring looked down at her hands. She felt Dev walk up closer to her, she felt him right there in front of her.  
  
"I am here." He said gently, almost a whisper. Say it! Say that you love her!  
  
*What happened when you loved Page? I seem to have forgotten, enlighten me please.*  
  
"I missed you, Dev, please be my friend again." Spring looked up to see his face. Could it really be this simple?  
  
"A friend never stops loving Spring, I think I told you that once before." Dev smiled, please let her understand! Don't make me say the words!  
  
"And I am your friend." Spring said as a few tears fell. "Keep the necklace, it is special to me, I want you to have it."  
  
Dev hugged Spring close and let her cry into his chest. Say it! Tell her you love her! Let her know!  
  
"Spring, I-" Dev stopped and looked down at the young girl.  
  
*PAGE!*  
  
"Yes?"  
  
*Remember Page!!*  
  
"What is it Dev?" Spring asked after a few more moments of silence.  
  
"I-" Say it you damn frog! "I love you, Spring."  
  
***************  
  
AU: Hehe, your probably wondering what's going to happen next aren't you? Wonder what Spring is going to do... What if I stopped the story here huh? Hmm....  
  
JK I wouldn't do that to yall! But I do want some MORE REVIEWS! *what can I say... I'm greedy* So you know what to do just hit the lil Review button and do what you are supposed to do! Even if you hate this story, I really can handle it, and I really really really really wanna know! So please review.  
  
Thanx bunches to Firebird who is reviewing!!   
  
*Regardless to how many reviews I get I will post the next chapter within the week... promise!* 


	12. Happily Ever After

AU: Thanks to all that have reviewed, I feel loved!!  
  
**  
  
Spring looked up at the frog like creature for along time. What did he mean? She didn't dare hope he loved her in the same way she loved him, did he mean he loved her as a friend should? Or did he mean... could he have meant.  
  
Dev misunderstood her silence and let his arms fall to his sides.  
  
*Told you so.*  
  
"I'm sorry Spring, I thought, I mean-" Dev tried to save his embarrassment but it was too late, he should have never said the words, he should have listened to the voice.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Spring admitted, not knowing what to do here. She hugged him and pulled him close.  
  
"I could never hate you, Spring." Dev said hugging her back.  
  
*Damn you Frog. You have sealed the fate to another young girl. Nice one.*  
  
Daisy watched in horror at the two. What was he? How could Spring love something so ugly and horrible. She would have to do something, for her sister's sake.  
  
Spring walked back to find Daisy talking to a young man in the gardens. She quietly walked on to leave Daisy with her man.  
  
"Spring." Spring turned and looked. "Come here, I have someone for you to meet."  
  
"Good day," Spring said politely.  
  
"Yes," the man said to Daisy. "She will do."  
  
An hour or so later Spring's mother called her into the room.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"I have wonderful news. You are to be wed!" Her mother walked over and kissed Spring gently on the cheek.  
  
"What!? No!" Spring gasped. How could her mother do this to her?  
  
"Yes, it has already been arranged."  
  
"Unarrange it mother! I don't wish to marry yet! And not a stranger!"  
  
"Spring the man is a high noble, why turn him down?"  
  
"Is there anyway out, just name one way mother!" Spring pleaded, this was not supposed to happen.  
  
"If you can find someone better, within a week, I will 'unarrange' it." Her mother knew that Spring wouldn't find someone higher then young Daniel, but she also knew that Spring would not stop pleading unless she gave an answer.  
  
"Done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring looked at Dev.  
  
"So what should I do?" she had explained the entire story and he nodded. He stood up and walked a short distance away, then looked down at his froggie hands.  
  
"Do what you know is best. Marry him." Dev did not turn around. He did not want Spring to see him cry.  
  
*I told you so. Bet you feel damn close to the way Page felt. Perhaps worse? Page had the joy of knowing you loved her in return, this girl never even told you she loved you.*  
  
"I don't want to marry him Dev! I love you!"  
  
*Spoke to soon.*  
  
Dev smiled and turned to look into Spring's green eyes.  
  
*She didn't really say that, Frog.*  
  
"Yes she did." Dev whispered to himself. Spring hugged Dev close once more and reached up and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I have always loved you." She said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"And I you." Said a voice that was so familiar, and yet still, the feel of the frog was different. He laid his hand on her shoulder and it felt smooth and soft, not scaly and webbed.  
  
"Dev!?" Spring asked in shock as she stared into the eyes of a man, not a frog, a man!  
  
He was tall, he had dark blonde hair that fell into his crystal eyes. So handsome and perfect.  
  
"It's me." He said smiling and reaching a hand out to Spring. She kept her hands by her side and stared hard, trying to find a way to be sure it was Dev. His eyes. She saw Dev in those eyes! She took his hand and he pulled her in for another kiss. Their first kiss.  
  
When Spring married the prince and, well of course you know; They lived happily ever after.  
  
**  
  
AU:WOW okay that's the end. This went by quicker then I expected! Thanks to all that have reviewed, Please review this last chapter and tell me what you thought of my story. Love it, Hate it, thought it could be better! Whatever!  
  
Oh ...a little note, of course you know that Daisy had tried so hard to help her sister in the end, well things got better with those two. I am thinking of rewritting this story and adding somethings, *Well actually I am going to do this but thinking about posting it* Yall need to let me know if thats what I should do... okay? okay then...  
  
by the way I wrote this for my mother whose favorite fairy tale just happens to be the frog prince. Yay for me she loved it! 


End file.
